Pint Sized Slasher Case
Police reports from the days leading up to the great war on the Pint Sized Slasher. Might be Disturbing to some. October 1, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department; report on ongoing investigation On September 12, 2077 thirteen convicts escaped from Marigold Asylum for the Criminally Insane escaped, three still remain at large, one an eccentric businessman who killed thirteen co-workers in an all night murder spree, the next a man known only as Pale Face a mechanic who had dug up corpses of women and murdered two others, he skinned them in order to make household items and several masks for himself. Finally is a young boy of nine years old, influenced by the legend of the Pint Sized Slasher he murdered his parents and sister on July 1, 2075. All officers on duty should keep an eye out for these three subjects, the local populace has been warned. October 1st, 2077 October 3rd, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department; report on Maryl Street killings Pale Face was found dead along a highway today, cause of death was struck by a vehicle. That's one down two to go, also Maryl Street a young woman was found dead in her home, neighbors reported hearing screaming from the house and several of the neighbors went to go check on her only to find her two dogs dead and her lying in a pool of blood. The autopsy shows the killer was indeed a child. Investigative officers have found no further evidence. October 3rd, 2077 October 4th, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department A string of killings occurred last night, two investigative officers were both killed at the Maryl Street site, the neighbors went over to help and the result was two of them being stabbed to death and the third losing a hand to the killer who he described as clearly child sized and wearing the mask of the Pint Sized Slasher. Chief Field has ordered that all officers going on patrol go in pairs and each be armed with the new Riot Shotguns we received. Also today a small commune of "Pinko Hippies" as the chief put it gathered outside the station to protest the war with China, the chief ordered the crowd be dispersed, we did so with great ease. The new suits of Power armor also arrived today, they're a special variant of the T-45d made for Police use. October 4th, 2077 October 6th, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department We arrested that business guy today, he had been trying to buy a new suit with Monopoly money. Yet after lights out in the cell block there was a great deal of screaming and several shots were fired, the businessman was found dead in his cell with his neck cut open from end to end, the word "Slashed" written on the wall. A guard watching the cell block after hearing the screaming ran down to what he thought was an assault he was disemboweled by whoever it was, the chief has the station on high security now. The Hippies returned and again we dispersed them rather quickly. Lieutenant West thinks that the Chief is getting Paranoid. October 6th, 2077 October 10th, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department; report on ongoing killings Lieutenant had me type up a message for the news, all citizens are to stay inside behind locked doors until killer is found. October 10th, 2077 October 13th, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department The Atkinson Family was killed today on Linden street three blocks away from the original Maryl Street murders, a car was at the scene within minutes of the call the two officers O'leary and Thompson pumped 15 rounds into the little fuck! still didn't bring him down, one officer stabbed to death the other with a severe case of survivors guilt and suffering from a mental breakdown. Neighbors who possessed guns opened fire on the Slasher only served to give the little shit some knife practice three more dead. The damn hippies were back again and when the officers went out the commies fucking threw molotovs at them, we may have sprayed 'em with mace and tear gas maybe even clubbed a few but never did we attempt murder. The few we captured blamed it on this radical Maoist sect that formed within their commune. October 13th, 2077 October 15th, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, The riots started today riot police have created a barrier between station and rioters, SWAT snipers opened fire on rioters with hollow point bullets, tear gas was sprayed at the crowd, we got some Molotovs over the fence but these were quickly put out. Two officer found dead at their bunks they were "Slashed" during the night I spent the morning helping to clear the basement, no slasher its like he can disappear and appear at will what the fuck!? Shits goin to hell and I'm in the middle of it. October 15th, 2077 October 20th, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department The slasher is still out there, I CAN SEE HIM, he is in the corner of my eyes in the shadows waiting to strike, Chief Field ordered the Riot Police to suit up in Power armor and "remove" the pinkos as a threat, they took care of them by hauling them into vans and having them hauled off to a detention camp in Maryland, those who didn't comply were shot, the Maoists ambushed one of the vans they killed more of their own people then cops. The Slasher took out Lieutenant West last night and his family. We found the bloody knife and the killer it was a O'leary! the one who survived the Atkinson killings, we knew he had gone insane but to kill your own friends?! Fuck October 20th, 2077 October 23rd, 2077 Bannon, Holy shit they hit D.C.! the fucking radiation killed half the force in two hours, we lost contact with all but one squad of Riot police and they were recalled by the chief, My fucking skin and hair started to fall out that night! If the slasher gets me...I'd welcome it. welcome to hell October 23rd, 2077 October 30th, 2077 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department I look like a zombie, Chief Field is dead the last thing he said was to stay at your posts right before he died of radiation poisoning. The rest of us don't venture into the town people are looting and killing one another for scraps of irradiated meat off o charred dogs and rats, I found the Slasher he was badly burned from the nukes, one of his arms was nothing but charred bone and seared flesh his mask had a massive hole in the center, he asked to be killed and I did the right thing. I laughed in his damned face and walked away. Hope the little fuck gags on his guts when he vomits 'em up. October 30th, 2077 October 23rd, 2277 Staff Sergeant Bannon, Germantown Police Department Me and the rest of the officers are leaving for underworld today, so i guess this is my last entry. Doubt if anyone will read this not like the muties cans so were leaving this station to the Super Mutants wish 'em luck. Don't have much else to say, This is Staff Sergeant Bannon for the last time signing off and hopefully onto a better life. October 23rd , 2277 Category:History